kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Venom (Symbiote)
"Eyes, lungs, pancreas... so many snacks, so little time." Venom is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Encoded Truths" as a recurring menace for Emma Swan and Tron to face on their journey. Venom is a powerful Artificial Darkheart originally created by Dr. Frankenollie and the Mad Doctor XXX from the DNA of a deceased alien organism and the blood of the superhero Spider-Man in order to bond with the most powerful organism in its vicinity and merge with it to form an almost unstoppable super-soldier under the Dominion XIII's control to serve their plans of gathering more hearts to make the Kingdom of Lost Hearts. The project was scrapped after the symbiote failed to properly merge with its subject, a deceased corpse stolen from the Enchanted Dominion catacombs, and promptly died from a lack of dark energy to feed on. The symbiote was thus locked away in the Imperial Research Vaults, forgotten by all until it was found by Pete while on an assigned trek to discover lost items of power for Queen Grimhilde's plans. The evil sorceress, sensing much potential use for the Symbiote in her own plans, immediately bonded it to a former friend turned rival of Peter's, Eddie Brock, now serving as one of her newest apprentices due to a falling out between the two, and thus sent the newly created super-soldier into the Datascape to attack Emma and Tron, preventing them from rescuing Archie Hopper from her general Cora's clutches. In exchange for serving under Grimhilde, the witch has promised Eddie that she will help him get rid of Spider-Man for everything he believes he has done wrong to him, with the symbiote equally desiring to either become one with its genetic template or destroy him should he refuse. In the wake of the Infinity War, Eddie and the Symbiote find themselves without a purpose since Peter fell prey to Thanos' dark machinations, and now have no idea what they should do with their lives. The answer soon comes when their former comrade under the Queen's services, Cletus Kassady, alias Carnage, decides to unleash Maximum Carnage upon the barely surviving inhabitants of New York as a distraction while the scheming father-son duo of Spencer & Alistair Smythe attempt to conquer Earth for the Hellfire Organization using a colony of true Symbiotes as the vanguard of an alien invasion. With renewed drive, Venom thus vows to honor his fallen enemy's memory by fighting the Smythes & Carnage's Symbiote hordes and protecting the innocent by consuming the hearts/souls of the guilty, something of which the newly revived Maleficent and her ally Norman Osborn find intriguing enough to manipulate to their own designs... Story Backstory A Year of Misery Between Empire and Encoded Truths Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Ultimate-Spider-Man-Venom-Black-Costume.jpg|The base form of Eddie Brock in the Venom Suit Venom_getting_in_control.png|Brock slowly metamorphosing into his super-Venom form Hearltess venom.png|The Venom Symbiote in full Darkheart mode Anti-Venom.jpg|Anti-Venom - a new symbiote formed from Eddie's white-blood cells, the DNA of a Dusk Empty Shell, and a small sliver of Light Energy Venom LA.jpg|Venom in the live-action universes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Darkhearts Category:Dark Warrior Category:Henchmen Category:Aliens Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Mutants Category:The Thunderbolts Category:Oscorp Industries Category:HAMMER Category:Darkness Elementals